sphinxandthecursedmummyfandomcom-20200216-history
Abydos Jewel
The Abydos Jewels are quest items in Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy. History There are a total of six jewels belonging to the Abydos Museum. An unveiling ceremony presented by the Mayor of Abydos is thwarted when it is discovered that they have all been stolen. It later turns out that the Mayor's Advisors are working for Set and have taken the Jewels to the Castle of Uruk. Tutankhamen must retrieve them and send them to Sphinx via Bas-Ket. When Sphinx delivers the jewels to the Jewel Inspector, he receives a Gold Ankh Piece for each - except the Jewel of Siptah, for which he receives a parasol. In the Castle of Uruk, most of the jewels are protected by traps that, when activated, transform Tutankhamen into the Fire Mummy. The only exception is the Jewel of Shu. Jewel of Edfu The Jewel of Edfu is the third jewel recovered. Connection with Ancient Egypt Edfu is the site of a temple of Horus, famous for being the best-preserved temple of ancient Egypt. Jewel of Memphis The Jewel of Memphis is the second jewel recovered. Connection with Ancient Egypt Memphis was the capital city of Egypt during the Old Kingdom. Jewel of Shu The Jewel of Shu is the first jewel recovered. It is the only one not protected by a fire trap. Connection with Ancient Egypt Nut was the ancient Egyptian goddess of the sky. Shu was the god of the wind, ordered to keep Nut separate from her husband Geb. Jewel of Siptah The Jewel of Siptah is the fourth jewel recovered. It is the only one for which Sphinx is given a parasol by the Jewel Inspector, not a Gold Ankh Piece. The jewel's name is never said by the Jewel Inspector; fans have named it after the bandit mentioned in the description. Connection with Ancient Egypt The real Siptah was the penultimate pharaoh of the Nineteenth Dynasty of ancient Egypt, possibly the half brother of Seti II. Jewel of Uraeus The Jewel of Uraeus is the fifth jewel recovered. Connection with Ancient Egypt The Uraeus, a stylised, rearing cobra, was a symbol of pharaonic power in ancient Egypt. It was a symbol for the goddess Wadjet, and became associated with Ra. The Uraeus is depicted on the Jewel of Weni, while the Jewel of Uraeus is a scarab beetle. The jewel's description references slavery in ancient Egypt. Jewel of Weni The Jewel of Weni is the sixth and final jewel recovered. Connection with Ancient Egypt Weni the Elder was a ancient Egyptian court official who served as a general under Pharaoh Pepi I Meryre and as governor of Upper Egypt under Merenre Nemtyemsaf I. He was considered by both his contemporaries and many Egyptologists to have been a brilliant tactician. The cobra on this jewel may be the Uraeus, a symbol of pharaonic power after which the Jewel of Uraeus is named. Trivia * It is not known why Set had the jewels stolen, as most of them are simply jewelry with no known special powers, apart from the Jewel of Siptah.